


Unknown Past and Hidden Desires

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [13]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Desire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Interracial Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Secret Children, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien tries to follow the advice of his sibling on how to get a date, but he gets more than he bargained for and old wounds end up opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Past and Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be released on the 23rd (bi visibility day) but I wasn't able to finish it in time. 
> 
> A word with a * means that the definition for the word will be at the end notes.
> 
> Also this is "Pre- High Crust" story.

It was calm Thursday night, when Lucien, Cosette, and Vivant were at a underground bar, just relaxing and hanging out.

 

While at the best of times, Vivant was more confident and an expert of getting a date, and Cosette could win a woman's heart without even trying, it was more challenging for Lucien by comparison.

 

So while Vivant and Cosette was chatting with some other people, Lucien was pretty much the wallflower.

 

Vivant then sat beside Lucien

 

"Are you really gonna sit here all evening? The world's your oyster, embrace it."

 

"I can't, I'm worried that I'll make a fool of myself."

 

"Here's some advice my dear brother, just relax and don't think too much; and you'll be fine."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes really, I'll show you the way to win a gentleman's heart."

 

Vivant then walked up to a rake* that was sitting across from them, he looked like someone one would see in an Jane Austin novel.

 

He had long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and was well dressed

 

"Hello my name is Vivant, and I couldn't help but notice your handsomeness from across the room."

 

"Why thank you, the name's Ryan."

 

"Well Ryan, I was hoping that maybe later we could spend the night at a boarding house."

 

"Why would you think that I'd be interested, pray tell?"

 

"Because from the moment that a strong man like you noticed me, I knew that deep down you desired someone like me."

 

Vivant then kissed Ryan on the hand.

 

"Okay, but how about we spend the weekend at my mansion in the countryside? My wife is heading to Germany to visit a friend."

 

"Okay but what if your wife, finds out?"

 

"Don't worry, I've done it before, our marriage is just a cover anyway."

 

"Okay, it's a date then I guess."

 

Vivant then walked back to where Lucien was sitting.

 

"See, it's as easy as that."

 

"I don't know, I'll get help from someone else."

 

"Okay then, your loss."

 

Lucien then walked over to where Cosette was sitting in the far corner of the bar, holding a squirrel and brushing its fur.

 

"Hello Cosette, I wanted to ask you- wait is that a squirrel?"

 

"Yes, I've been raising him since he was abandoned by his mother. Anyway, you wanted to speak to me?"

 

"Yes, I was wondering, how do you win a woman's heart?"

 

"Just be honest, understanding, and caring. It's as easy as that.”

 

“Thanks, I need all the help I can get; I often have trouble getting a date.”

 

“Don't worry, you're a great guy, and any man or woman would be lucky to be with you.”

 

“Thanks Cosette, I'm really lucky to have such a supportive sister. But to be honest, I have some doubts about seeing someone else.”

 

“You're worried that you're being unfaithful to Gabriel, aren't you?”

 

“I know it's been many years and I should move on, but each time I'm with someone else; I feel nothing. But when I was with him, I felt like it had some meaning; and it wasn't just some cheap moment.”

 

“I understand what you're feeling, when you fall in love with someone and anyone or anything simply can't hold a candle to that one person.”

 

“Vivant doesn't seem to care about that, all he cares about is finding his next sexual conquest.”

 

“I wouldn't be so sure, I'm sure that deep down; he's just as much of the romantic type as you.”

 

“You really think so ?”

 

“I'm sure, you could ask.”

 

“Okay then, again thanks for the advice.”

 

“No problem.”

 

As Lucien was walking back to where Vivant was sitting, he accidentally bumped into a young woman.

 

She looked to be around Lucien's age, had long brunette hair, green eyes, a fair skin complexion, and a average and slender look.

 

“Sorry, I didn't see you there and of- wait Lucien is that you?”

 

“Wait Violet, what are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for my friend Adrien, he told me he would be here.”

 

“Ah yes Adrien, How is he?”

 

“He's doing pretty well, have you seen him anywhere?”

 

“No I haven't, he can't be too far.”

 

They soon noticed a young man standing in the far corner, holding a glass of wine.

 

He looked around eighteen, had short curly golden hair, blue eyes, and had a effeminate look to him.

 

“See, I knew he wasn't gonna be far.”

 

Violet and Lucien then walked over to where Adrien was.

 

“So Adrien how are are you?”

 

“I'm doing well, Violet and I were actually looking for you.”

 

“ Why? I thought you didn't care about me, and only used me for your own gain?”

 

“We did, but then we realized we shouldn't have and we wanted to apologize.”

 

“There's also a few people we wanted you to see.”

 

“Okay, I'm just gonna let my brother and my sister know I'm leaving.”

 

Lucien then walked over to where Cosette was sitting, and Vivant was also there as well.

 

“I just wanted to let you two know, that I'm leaving now.”

 

“Okay, did you finally find someone Lucien?”

 

“Actually Violet and Adrien wanted me to come with them.”

 

“Really, why?”

 

“Because they wanted me to meet a few people.”

 

“Well we're going with you, it could be a trap.”

 

“Really thanks.”

 

The three then walked back to where Adrien and Violet was.

 

“I'll come along with you, but on one condition; that my brother and sister will join me.”

 

“I guess you still don't trust us ?”

 

“That's right, and if you hurt our brother again; you will regret it.”

 

“We understand.”

 

As they were walking back to Violet's and Adrien's house, Cosette and Vivant were already prepared for if anything went wrong.

 

Cosette had her attack squirrel, while Vivant was a skilled fighter and could use anything as a weapon.

 

“Okay here's the plan, I'll fight Violet and you'll fight Adrien; if anything goes wrong.”

 

“Okay, hopefully things will go well.”

 

After a while, they finally arrived, and then walked into the living room.

 

“So where are these three people you want me to see.”

 

“They're in their rooms, fast asleep; so we'll have to be very quiet.”

 

They walked over to a small room, with two small beds in a row.

 

The first bed had two children sleeping in it, they both looked to be around two or three years old.

 

The one on the left had long brown hair, and the one on the right had short brown hair.

 

With the child on the second bed, was just one child, who appeared to be around the same age.

 

He had black hair that reach to his shoulders.

 

“Wait, who are they?”

 

“These two are my twins son and daughter, the one on the left is my daughter Nadine. The one next to her is her twin brother, Francois.”

 

“Who's the younger one on the far left ?”

 

“That's Adrien's son, Lucien. Jr.”

 

“He has the same name as me.”

 

“Yes he does, there's actually something we need to tell you.”

 

They soon walked back to the living room, where Lucien, Violet, and Adrien sat on the sofa; while Cosette and Vivant sat on some chairs that were across from the sofa.

 

“There's no easy way of saying this, but you're the father of Francois, Nadine, and Lucien. Jr.”

 

“Wait what? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, in fact that was why we slept with you. We both wanted a baby, and you were the only one who didn't refuse.”

 

Soon they all noticed that Lucien. Jr was standing in the living room, clutching to a small blanket.

 

He wore a white nightwear, with a rip on the right sleeve; which revealed a pearl seahorse mark.

 

“I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep.”

 

“Hello Lucien, there's someone we want you to see.”

 

He then started nervously walking towards them, and then stopped.

 

“Lucien, this is your papa; he's also the reason behind your name.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Hello Lucien. Jr, it's very wonderful meeting you.”

 

Lucien. Jr then climbed up on the sofa, and sat on Lucien's lap.

 

“Hello daddy.”

 

“Hello, you said that you were having a bad dream and couldn't sleep?”

 

Lucien. Jr then nodded yes.

 

“Well I know a way to make the bad dreams go away.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The answer is in the stars, and there's a constellation watching over us.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It's known as the Ursa Major, or better known as the great bear. My pama told my brother and I that the great bear watches and protects those that are lost and afraid.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because the great bear has always protected my family and I, for years.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, because even at our darkest moment; the great bear watches over us.”

 

Lucien. Jr then yawned and was starting to get sleepy.

 

“I'll carry him to bed.”

 

As Lucien was walking to Lucien. Jr's room, he was softly humming a lullaby that his pama sang to him when he was little.

 

“Good night Lucien. Jr.”

 

“Good night daddy.”

 

Lucien then lightly kissed his son on the forehead, and then gently placed him on the bed; and placed the blanket over him.

 

He walked back to the living room, and went back to the sofa.

 

“While either of us aren't interested in a relationship with you, we still want you to be there for our children; just so they know that their father hasn't forgotten about them.”

 

“Okay, I wasn't interested in starting a relationship anyway; my heart already belongs to someone else.”

 

“We understand, again we really are sorry that we used you and then abandoned you.”

 

“Don't worry, it's all water under the bridge now.”

 

After saying their goodbyes, Lucien, Cosette, and Vivant went back home.

 

Vivant and Lucien were sitting in the living room in silence, while Cosette and her squirrel went to bed.

 

“Vivant, I just realized something.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“I bet that Lucien. Jr and Daniel would've gotten along really well, and maybe also with Nadine and Francois.”

 

Soon tears started welling up in Lucien's eyes.

 

Vivant then walked over to where Lucien was sitting and patted him on the back.

 

“Don't worry it's okay, just let it out.”

 

Lucien then started sobbing while covering his mouth, so he wouldn't wake the others up.

 

“How about we talk about something else to get your mind off of it.”

 

“Okay, there was something I wanted to ask you, Vivant?”

 

“What's that Lucien?”

 

“I was wondering, who is the type of person that theoretically; you would want to spend your life with ?”

 

“Well promise not to tell anyone?”

 

“Don't worry I promise.”

 

“Well the sort of man that I want is a well educated, rich, and handsome gentleman, you know the type from a romance novel. The type of man that will say that he'll always be with, and keeps that promise; and he will-”

 

“And he will what?”

 

“ He will be the type of man that I will want to have a family with, not a huge family, maybe just four children at the most. Ridiculous, I know.”

 

“I don't think it's ridiculous at all, why would you not want anyone to know this?”

 

“Because I often use the mindset of not caring about all the whole romance thing because I'm afraid that the next guy I'm with, will use it to hurt me. So even though I built up this reputation of not caring about romance, I just deep down want a man who will make me feel safe and warm in his arms; and will not only be there for me, but also for our babies.”

 

“Don't mind me asking Vivant, but why do you hope for that?”

 

“Because I don't want to go through what pama went through.”

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure that you will find that one person. You'll probably find them, when you least expect it.”

 

“Thanks for being so understanding about it, Lucien.”

 

“No problem, I'm heading off to bed if that's okay”

 

“I'm actually gonna go to bed myself, good night Vivant.”

 

“Good night Lucien.”

 

As Lucien was in the spare room, which since became his room; lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

 

He then heard Gabriel's voice, coming from nowhere.

 

“ _Lucien, there is something I must tell you.”_

 

“What is it ?”

 

“ _I wanted to tell you, that I love you; and no distance can change that.”_

 

“But where are you, Gabriel ?”

 

“ _I am_ _in your heart, just close your eyes, and you can see me again.”_

 

Lucien then closed his eyes, and he found himself standing in a empty room; with nothing but a sofa in the middle of the room.

 

There was a young man sitting on one side of the sofa, he had a shaved hair cut, one eye was brown and one eye was blue, and he had a dark brown skin complexion, and a muscular build.

 

“Gabriel, It's good to see you again.”

 

“It's great to see you as well, take a seat.”

 

Lucien then sat next to Gabriel.

 

“Wait a minute, where's Daniel?”

 

 Lucien then heard a little voice.

 

“Hello pama, hello papa.”

 

“Danny, is that you?”

 

Daniel nodded yes, and walked over to the sofa.

 

“I missed you pama.”

 

“I missed you as well Danny.”

 

Daniel then sat between Lucien and Gabriel.

 

“I missed you Lucien, I'm glad to see your again.”

 

“I'm glad to see both of you, not a day goes by, that I hope you two would come back home.”

 

“Don't worry, no matter what happens; we'll always be with you.”

 

Lucien then rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder, while Daniel was sleeping in Lucien's arms.

 

Even though Lucien knew it was a dream, he ignored it since for a moment; he felt genuine bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> *Rake- 1.  
> a fashionable or wealthy man of dissolute or promiscuous habits.  
> synonyms: playboy, libertine, profligate.


End file.
